


Lemon Boy

by gemini_nan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, minho and jisung grow up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_nan/pseuds/gemini_nan
Summary: Minho was always the weird kid other kids disliked until Jisung arrived.





	Lemon Boy

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this prompt somewhere and thought minsung was the perfect fit. hope you enjoy it!

_“So Lemon Boy and me, we just gotta get along together_

_I'll help him plant his seeds and we'll mow the lawn in bad weather_

_It's actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him_

_So I got myself a citrus friend”_

_-Lemon Boy, cavetown (go listen to it!)_

It was happening again.

Jisung’s classmates were bothering the new kid. Because he was weird, because he was one year older than them, because he was playing alone at the sandbox, because he had a pink backpack and pink was for girls.

The kid didn’t seem bothered, but Jisung was. Even his mind of a tiny 5-year-old understood that what they were doing was wrong, so he approached them, standing next to the kid, who kept playing in the sand as the others yelled and threw things at him.

“Leave him alone,” Jisung said. The kid looked up, expressionless; the others started laughing at Jisung.

“You’re friends with him? But he’s a weirdo,” one of the kids said.

Jisung stood up firmer, trying to look taller, which didn’t really work as he was shorter and thinner than everyone else. “Yes, he’s my friend. Leave him alone.”

Jisung was well liked by people; he was a smart, cooperative kid so the teachers liked him. He had a lot of friends because he liked talking to people. So the kids didn’t mess up with him, they just left, a weird look on their face and laughed at their expenses.

Jisung turned to the new kid and smiled.

“Hi, I’m Han Jisung.”

“Lee Minho.” He answered, still emotionless.

“What are you doing, Minho?”

“A house for my worm,” Minho answered, going back to patting the sand into a bucket.

“You have a worm?”

“Not yet, but I’ll find one, that’s why I’m making him a house.”

“Can I help you?” Jisung asked, sitting in front of Minho.

Minho looked at him up and down with squinted eyes. “Are you good at building?”

“Mmm, no. But yesterday I helped my mom cook so I can cook for your worm.” Jisung answered very proudly.

Minho nodded, satisfied. “You can help, then.”

Jisung didn’t actually help, instead, he sat in front of the other boy, who was focused on building until the bell rang and they had to go back to class.

That day, Jisung drew a worm in front of a big, big house. Proudly he showed his drawing to Minho, who smiled at him.

☽

Elementary school was boring, Jisung thought. His teachers now scolded him for drawing, instead of praising his art skills. He also missed playtime with Minho, the school didn’t have a sandbox anymore.

What Jisung hated the most about elementary school was the way kids got meaner. Minho didn’t seem to mind, like always. He kept telling Jisung to ignore them.

People still liked Jisung, but still didn’t like Minho.

 _“He’s so weird and talks like a robot,”_ kids would tell Jisung. But it wasn’t true. Minho was weird, but it was funny, it made him special. And he didn’t talk like a robot, after Jisung talked to him more, Minho started talking and laughing a lot. Jisung liked Minho’s laugh, it always made him laugh, too.

As the years of elementary school went by, people stopped talking to Jisung, because Jisung and Minho were a package deal now, even the teachers knew, and kids didn’t like that.

But Jisung didn’t care, he had Minho and Minho was much more interesting than anyone else.

☽

When middle school came, kids didn’t get any less mean, the problem was that the ever emotionless Minho now had a lot of emotions, and he demonstrated those emotions in the form of punching and cursing.

Needless to say, he got into a lot of trouble. And because they were a package deal, Jisung got into that trouble, too. But he was a good enough student for it not to be too bad.

Minho, on the other hand, didn’t care about school.

“They’re not teaching me anything that’s going to serve me in the future?” he would complain as they did homework.

“What are you going to do in the future?” Jisung asked.

“I don’t know yet, but equations are definitely not going to be involved.”

If kids used to dislike Minho because he was weird and robot-like, now they disliked him for being a troublemaker.

 _“Poor Jisung,”_ sometimes he heard people whisper, _“he has to put up with Minho because they’re childhood friends.”_

That was not true, but no one would believe him anyway.

It was when Minho got into three fights in a week when his mother decided it was enough. She took him to therapy and got him dance classes to release his stress.

It seemed like it worked because by their third year of middle school Minho was a lot calmer. He had found a couple of friends, Felix and Hyunjin; he seemed excited about dancing and now didn’t complain when they did homework together.

Minho danced mostly to hip-hop and he often showed Jisung the songs he was practicing. That was Jisung’s first spark of interest in music. He would often hide in his room practicing raps from Big Bang and Block B.

 At some point, he started writing his own raps, which at first came out more as badly written emo poems but got better and better as he practiced. After a while he started showing Minho his raps and Minho would freestyle with it. It seemed like both had finally found their passion.

It was also during this time that Minho decided he liked boys (and girls). It was an interesting discovery and Jisung didn’t know what to make of it, but he still supported Minho in whatever he was and wanted.

By the end of middle school, it seemed like things would be okay.

☽

High-school was so, so different.

For the first time in their life, Jisung and Minho were separated, at least in their classes as they did go to the same school. And at first Jisung was worried about Minho, but Minho seemed okay.

Jisung entered the music club, and there he met Chan and Changbin, two guys one year ahead of him, that also had a passion for rap music. Chan was amazing; he even knew how to make beats. And Changbin was even better at rapping than him and they helped each other write lyrics.

He and Minho still hanged out every day. Minho had made friends with a guy called Woojin and it seemed like Felix and Hyunjin were also in that school. They all got together at lunch and it was such a weird experience since Jisung was so used to it being just him and Minho, but having a group of friends felt right and he knew Minho was happy about it, too.

Since Minho was in the dance club and Jisung was in the music club, meeting after school often got hard but neither of them cared and when their schedules didn’t match, they stayed until late at school to wait for each other.

Not being with Minho all the time was different, having a friend group was different, being open about his hobbies to anyone other than Minho was different.  But it was good different.

There was something that Jisung couldn’t decide if it was good different or just annoying.

Jisung was used to people talking about Minho in whispers behind his back, he was even used to people talking about him behind his back. But this time the whispers were different. It wasn’t   ‘Minho is weird’ or ‘Poor Jisung, he has to be friends with Minho’.

Now it was… different.

_“Have you seen Minho from class c?” “Oh my god, the dancer, right?” “Yes! He’s so hot!” “Isn’t he dating the guy with the orange hair though?” “Chan’s friend? I don’t know…” “I hope not because I’m considering asking him out.”_

It was true. Minho got incredibly handsome with puberty. On top of that, he was an amazing dancer, he was charming and nice enough to strangers. But did they really have to talk about him like that?

Jisung tried to ignore the rumors about them dating; something he found was a common belief. It was stupid, they were only very close friends. But since Minho just thought it was funny, he never denied them.

What Jisung found the most annoying, was the girls. Girls asking him for Minho’s number, girls asking him to give their confession letters to Minho. And Jisung hated himself for doing it.

Minho always rejected them and Jisung didn’t understand why, but deep down he was glad he did.

That ‘deep down’ scared Jisung. He knew he had no right over Minho, but he just enjoyed his attention way too much. Even in their friend group, Minho’s attention was always on Jisung, and he liked it. He liked seeing girls look at Minho in despair because he preferred talking to Jisung than to them.

Once he even talked to Chan about it as they were along in a music room.

“Can girls stop making me Minho’s inbox?” he complained, eyeing the letter he was just given. Chan laughed at his misery.

“Why? Does it make you jealous?” Chan teased.

“Pfft, why would it?”

“You mean you’re not hopelessly in love with Minho?”

“What?” he squealed, face red. “We’re childhood friends, I’ve seen him eating sand and play with worms.”

“Doesn’t that make it a little more special?”

“No, now shut up and get to work. We have a mixtape to finish.”

Needless to say, the conversation didn’t make his ‘deep down’ thoughts any better.

Their second year was a lot worse because now Minho started hanging out with people from outside their friend group. And that was okay, Jisung was happy for him, but he didn’t particularly liked the people he hung out with.

They were the type of people that thought they owned the world at 16. Dumb, reckless, annoying. Minho started going to parties, he even sat with those people at lunch. He stopped waiting for Jisung after their club to go hang out with them. Jisung didn’t understand, he was hurt, but he let him because he looked happy.

It was until one day, one day where Jisung wished he wasn’t so damn good at hearing the whispers.

_“Yo, is that Lee Minho guy coming with us again?” “I think so.” “Ugh, he’s so… weird.” “I know, but he’s super popular, he has a ton of chicks behind him.” “I know, how annoying.”_

He couldn’t let it pass for longer. He had to confront Minho about it, and he did. They were sat on Jisung’s room, Minho on the floor, Jisung on the bed. It was one of the few occasions now that they had alone together.

“Hey, are you coming with us tomorrow? We’re going to watch whatever movie Changbin doesn’t complain about” Jisung asked.

“Sorry, can’t. I already have plans with Jun and Jikyuk.”

Of course he did. Jisung couldn’t hold back his anger.

“Those guys don’t even like you,” he murmured.

“Excuse me?” Minho said. Jisung started to get nervous.

“I heard them talk shit about you.”

“Aha, like what?” Minho stood up and walked up to Jisung. Jisung straightened his position.

“Calling you weird and stuff…”

Minho scoffed. “Yeah, right, you know, I have another theory.”

“What?” Jisung asked in confusion. Minho seemed mad, a face Jisung had seen a lot, but never directed towards him.

“You’re jealous. You’re mad that now I’m the one people like,” Minho’s voice started to get louder. “You just can’t stand people actually liking me and not you, the ever friendly Jisung.”

“Minho, that’s not-“

“Oh, poor Jisung, he’s so sweet and he’s stuck with the fucking mess that is Minho,” he said in a mocking voice. Jisung froze and Minho let out a bitter laugh. “What? You thought I didn’t hear them?”

Jisung tried to speak again, standing up in front of Minho but he just took a step back.

“Or even better, have your own mother compare you to your best friend. Because it’s true! You’re perfect Jisung,” Minho sounded a little choked up now. “You’re cute and sweet, nice, smart and talented. What was I compared to you then? Now I finally have something I’m good at, people like me now, and you want to ruin that?”

“I only want what’s best for you,” Jisung raised his voice and Minho huffed.

“Of course! Because you’re always nice. Just leave me alone, Jisung. Maybe people are right and you like me way too much.”

And with that, he left. Harsh words and Jisung’s broken heart.

Weeks went by, and instead of getting easier, it got harder.

Minho got a girlfriend, a petite girl with long hair and a nice smile. It was useless to deny how jealous he felt. Maybe Minho was right, maybe Jisung liked him way too much.

Chan and Changbin did their best to make him feel better and he appreciated it. And at the same time, he couldn’t even count the number of songs he wrote to Minho.

He was spiraling, because as stupid as it sounded, he didn’t know how to live without Minho.

One day he was alone in his house, as he often was when someone knocked and Minho was at the door. Jisung didn’t even question it, because Minho was crying and he had a big bruise on his face.

He rushed him to his room and as he left to get ice, his mind was all over the place. They were both quiet as Jisung applied to the ice to Minho’s bruised cheek.

“What happened?” Jisung whispered.

“You were right, about… them. They were just using me. Hell, even my girlfriend was a fake bitch. I’m sorry for not believing you.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about, Minho,” Jisung said truthfully. “Do you really think those things you said to me?”

Minho grimaced and tears started flowing again. Jisung didn’t even think about it when he hugged Minho, and Minho hugged him back like they had done a million times.

“I’ve always been jealous of you, yeah.” Minho started whispering, face still against Jisung’s chest. “But you also made me a better person. Without you I’d be nowhere.”

“I want you to know that you’re amazing, okay?” Jisung whispered back. “You’re weird as fuck, Minho. But it’s the best weird ever. You have so much in you; you don’t have to compare yourself to anyone.”

Minho laughed weakly and lifted his head from Jisung’s chest. Their faces were close, very close. Jisung could feel Minho’s breath in his neck. And maybe his eyes were red and puffy and there was a giant bruise on his cheek and this was the first time they’d talked in like a month, but Minho looked beautiful.

“And maybe,” a wave of bravery hit Jisung, “maybe it’s true that I like you way too much.”

Jisung kissed Minho and not even a second later he felt Minho’s lips move against his. The kiss was warm and soft, the kiss said sorry and thank you. Minho caressed Jisung’s hair with his hand while the other was holding one of Jisung’s. Jisung lifted his hand to Minho’s face and then jumped back when Minho hissed in pain.

“Oh my god, did I touch your bruise? I’m so sorry,” Jisung began panicking but Minho laughed and put his hand on Jisung’s cheek.

“You’re lucky I like you so much or I’d be suing you right now for abuse.”

Jisung laughed and kissed Minho again.

The next day, when at lunch they sat together holding hands their friends only sent suggestive glances at them and a few ‘congrats’. Chan mouthed ‘told you’ to Jisung across the table, Jisung only showed his tongue at him.

He and Minho made also sure to kiss in front of Minho’s ex and his so-called friends.

☽

They were graduating and by then, Minho and Jisung were already known as the ‘it’ couple. Cute, loud and talented.

_“Have you seen Minho and Jisung?” “The senior couple? Yes! They’re so cute together.” “I heard Jisung made Minho’s showcase song.” “That’s so cute! Chan told me they’re friends since like preschool.” “Oh my god, I hope they’re together forever.”_

This time Jisung didn’t mind the whispers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i swear i ship other things other than minsung, it just so happens that i only write about them lmao  
> befriend me on twt @syub_yoon or read my other stories!  
> hope you liked it uwu  
> ask me anything about this or my other stories https://curiouscat.me/gemini_nan


End file.
